1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus; more particularly, to a mounting apparatus capable of receiving a monitor and adjusting its position.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 11. A conventional monitor mounting apparatus, the “sliding flip-over type pivot joint and electronic device with the same” of a Taiwan patent of M367562, discloses a pivot joint that comprises a base 10, a sliding block 20, a first elastic member 30, a pivot plate 40, a rotating plate 50, and a second elastic member 60.
The first elastic member 30 is disposed between the base 10 and the sliding block 20 for positioning the sliding block 20 at either end of the base 10. The rotating plate 50 is rotatably arranged on the pivot plate 40. The second elastic member 60 is disposed between the pivot plate 40 and the rotating plate 50 for allowing the rotating plate 50 to rotate with respect to the pivot plate 40 at two defined locations.
Although the abovementioned pivot joint allows the monitor to slide or rotate, the rotation is restricted to two positions only. Therefore, the existing design falls short in providing unrestricted adjustment for the monitor, thus the user's expectation is not met.